Naruto Sparda
by Ninjouzata
Summary: I know the title is lacking, alot, anyway basically thisi s a Devil May Cry crossover, Naruto can use the Devil Trigger ability. Dante's outfit is from the first game, weapons from all, attitude from the animated series.
1. Chapter 1

I own not Naruto nor Devil May Cry.

* * *

We begin on a dark night, within Konoha, Shinobi are running about, buildings are ablaze, and a giant fox is right outside the gates killing Shinobi left and right with it's front paws, nine tails furiously raging behind it, right as it leaned down to jump an enormous toad appeared in front of it with a blond man and a small bundle on it's back.

"Oi, Bunta, this will be our last fight together, ever, so promise me you will keep fighting as if I was with you, no matter WHO you fight for or against." the blond man said as he faced the giant fox and threw a tri pronged kunai and vanished in a yellow flash, he appeared on the back of the fox and began making hand signs, once he finished a large, ghostly man, appeared behind him and took the fox's soul and sealed it into the small bundle, the fox vanished into a complex seal on the child, as the two humans fell to the ground Gamabunta, the toad the man had rode in on, launched his tongue out and stopped the two from hitting the ground.

Later that day the third Hokage, Sarutobi, told the villagers of the occurence of what happened to the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Most of the villagers were okay and trusted Minato's seal, while others wanted the demon child dead. With that Sarutobi made the law no one was allwoed to even utter a word about the sealing while the boy was near, and any attempts on his life would be considered treason. While the rest of Konoha began partying at the defeat of the Kyuubi no Kitsune the little baby, a boy named Naruto Uzumaki, was currently being taken to the Hokage's office where he would stay for the night.

Outside Konoha a man with silver hair, red duster with a black muscle shirt underneath, black cargo jeans, and a large, thick, decorated sword whose tip jutted out from the tip and formed what looked like mini scythes(1) was walking towards the village with a grin on his face, the wind blew his duster behind him, a dog tag necklace clanking around his neck, the name on the dog tags read 'Dante Sparda.' the man then jumped high into the air and a surge of red revealed a man covered with a shadowy visage and leathery wings with the same sword still on his back. Dante flew quickly towards the Hokage's tower before anyone saw him.

"Look woman, I KNOW Saru is busy, now move the fuck outta my way before I think about killing you!" Dante shotued, the woman shoud something but Sarutobi couldn't hear her. "Oh you should NOT have said that, I'm going to flip this coin, if it lands on heads your dead." he said as he flipped a coin with an enraving of a woman on it(2), he snatched the coin out of the air and revealed it to be heads. "Heads, your dead." Dante said as he easily moved the sword with a single hand, guiding it to plunge through her mid section.

Sarutobi busted his door down and lunged a staff at Dante, who blocked it with a single hand.

"Yo old man, whats up?" Dante asked as he smirked at the relieved form of Sarutobi.

"I thought you were someone that was planning on killing Naruto, it wouldn't make the first, or fiftieth, attempt someone's made, my secretary was getting mad at all the people needing to see '_me_'." Sarutobi said as he walked back into his office and plopped down in his seat, the still sleeping form of Naruto in his crib caught Dante's attention.

"You had a kid?" Dante asked, Sarutobi fell off his chair laughing.

"No, this is Minato's son, Naruto Uzumaki, the poor kid won't grow up with a father. Minato defeated the Kyuubi by sealing it within Naruto." Sarutobi said, his previous laughter gone as quickly as it came.

"The Nine tails attacked? I wonder why I didn't see it." Dante said, Sarutobi sweat dropped at Dante's idiocy.

"You probably were thinking about strawberry sundaes." Sarutobi said, Dante agreed.

"Speaking of which, does Konoha have any shops now that make them?" Dante asked, Sarutobi nodded and Dante shouted for joy, which caused Naruto to wake up screaming.

"Your gonna have to get him to sleep first though." Sarutobi said, Dante hunched over in sadness.

"Aww man, fine." Dante said as he picked Naruto up and started talking to the boy calmly, within a few minutes Naruto was sleeping soundly.

"Dante, I assume you rethought my offer, correct?" Dante nodded and Sarutobi grinned . his wrinkles wrinkling up a bit "Would you mind taking care of, and if possible, train Naruto?" Dante grinned with joy and nodded.

"Any chance I can get to have someone learn the joy of the dessert of the gods will easily be under my tutoring." Dante said as he scooped up Naruto and vanished in a poof of smoke and appeared in front of an abandoned building, Dante smirked and opened the door. "Alright, now I first need to go get Naruto's crib." Dante said as he, once again, went back to the Hokage's office and brought the crib back. He then placed Naruto in it and pulled out five scrolls and unsealed everything inside them, a couple of beds, about twenty weapon cases full of swords and gauntlets, a refrigerator, a wardrobe, an office desk, two pictures of two similar blonde women, and a large sign that said 'Devil May Cry', which Dante picked up with ease and hung up on the building before heading in side and moving everything into a suitable position. He pulled out a head band from his jeans and put it on, the symbol on it was of Konoha, Dante grinned as he walked out into the streets of Konoha and saw that right beside his shop was a sundae shop, he quickly dashed in and tossed some cash down on the bar.

"One strawberry sundae." Dante said, the young woman at the counter quickly made one and put it in front of Dante.

"Thank you sir." the woman said as she attended to a customer who had just walked in, once Dante finished he began walking out, right before he left he pulled his sword out and flung it at the customer who came in after he did, the man dodged the sword just in time, the sword embedded itself into the bar and Dante dashed to it, pulled the sword out of the bar, and slashed the man in half. Dante pulled a missing nin head band out of the man's pocket and pulled a bingo book out of his own, he identified the man to have a rather LARGE bounty on his head, so Dante sealed the man's head into a scroll, threw a couple thousand ryo onto the counter to pay for the damage and dragged the body to his shop so he could dispose of it.

"Man, I just got hella lucky. This man's head was worth one hundred million Ryo." Dante said as he began thinking about how he would use that well earnt money, he looked at Naruto and decided EXACTLY what he would use it for, he made a clone of himself and, with the scroll in hand, dashed out, telling the clone to take care of Naruto and not let ANYONE in the shop other than himself, once he finished he vanished and appeared at a large bar. "HEY! I got the head of the man with the nick name Shinigami!" Dante shouted, everyone looked at him and a man in a white suit walked forwards.

"I am the man who will be paying for his head, may I see it?" the man asked, Dante pulled the scroll out and unsealed the head, the man in the suit nearly passed out. "Well then, here is the payment." the man said as he tossed a suitcase to Dante, who quickly inspected it before throwing the head to him.

"Good to have done business with you." Dante said as he vanished in a poof of smoke back to his shop, he dispersed his clone and sat down at his desk and began splitting up the money in half, half for him and half for, later on, Naruto. Dante took his duster off, tossed it on his desk, and laid down in his bed, half an hour later he was in a deep sleep.

After about eight years Dante realized something, Sarutobi had tricked him into taking Naruto as his adoptive child and protoge. The blond boy had, once Dante taughth im how to read, write, and swing a sword, taken an immediate liking to a certain weapon in Dante's arsenal, a pair of gauntlets that seemed to radiate Hell Fire. On numerous occasions Dante had to stop the gauntlets from toasting Naruto, and on those occasions Dante had repeatedly warned Naruto NOT to touch any of his talking weapons, no matter HOW badly he wanted to hold them. Once Naruto entered the ninja academy Dante began able to relax and began doing missions again. One specific mission he came back to see Naruto, who had gotten kicked out of the academy for the day, laying on the floor, with a blue sword attached to his back, Dante began panicking, he began shaking Naruto, hoping the boy SOMEHOW survived the weapon's assault, his panic vanished when Naruto opened one of his eyes and asked a single question.

"Can we get some strawberry sundaes?" Naruto asked as he pulled himself up off the ground.

"Alright kid, lets go." Dante said as the two walkd to the sundae stand and bought about thirty or so each.

A week before the genin exams Naruto had trained and nearly mastered the abilities the sword he had gained, and Dante couldn't have been more proud. Naruto's outfit, which previously had just been a simple black muscle shirt with black cargo jeans and black ninja sandals, changed when Dante and Naruto went out to buy a new outfit, the new outfit now included; a black trench coat with a blond fox with nine tails stitched onto the back of it, a black muscle shirt, black cargo jeans, and black steel toed boots with two spikes on each heel. The day of the genin exams Naruto passed everything with minor problems, the final part of the exam, which was making at least one good clone, he failed when the clone he produced looked pale and weak. He went outside and sat on the swings, moping about, until Mizuki, one of Naruto's senseis, told him of another way to pass the exam, steal the forbidden scroll from the Hokage's office and learn at least a single jutsu from it. Naruto, in the prospect of still passing the exam, didn't realize how much trouble he could get into by doing that. Out in the forest Naruto had just mastered the first jutsu from the scroll and was about to start working on the second one when Iruka, the other sensei, appeared and began lecturing Naruto.

"So, this wasn't a special test? Oh shit I've just been had!" Naruto shouted as an enormous shuriken barreled towards him, Iruka was about to jump in the way but a familiar sword barreled into view and deflected the shuriken, the sword, acting as a boomerang, went back into the hands of it's wielder Dante.

"Heh, well well well, I really didn't think you would go THIS far just to get the scroll, or were you trying to kill my son in order to gain fame by killing what everyone calls the Fox brat. WELL!" Dante shouted, Mizuki gulped. "Heh, I'll give you a chance for life, heads you die, tails you live." Dante said as he flipped a coin up in the air and snatched it, he grinned "Heads, your dead." Dante smirked as he changed into his other form and launched his sword at the traitor, who barely deflected it off into the forest, he began bad mouthing Dante.

"You DEVIl! I don't know WHY Sarutobi let you LIVE , or take care of the DEMON brat, both of you deserve to rot in HELL!" Mizuki shouted, Dante was about to kill the traitor but stopped when he felt an enourmous amount of killer intent, he saw Naruto and almost freaked out, the boy was emitting enough killer intent to kill an elephant.

"NOONE BAD MOUTHS MY FATHER, EXCEPT ME!" Naruto screamed, he pulled his sword off his back and he began glowing a pale orange, once the glowing vanished Naruto stood with nine tails, a furry body, and two wings with a wing span of probably fifteen feet unfolded.

"Alright!" Dante shouted as Naruto moved like a fox and cleaved Mizuki in half, Naruto then fell to the ground and changed back.

"Wha happened?" Naruto asked, the Mizuki on the ground vanished in a poof of smoke, revealing a log, then three large shuriken shot towards Naruto, the aforementioned boy made a hand sign and thousands of clones filled the area, he substituted himself with a clone just in time. "By the way, thats the shadow clone jutsu." Naruto said, Mizuki, foolishly, lunged at the clones and was beaten until he passed out at the hands of the clones of Naruto, once the clones dispersed, Iruka told Naruto to close his eyes, while the boy's eyes were closed he took off his own head band and tied it onto Naruto, he then told the boy to open his eyes, and then told him congratulations for passing the genin exams.

The next day Naruto walked in for Team selection, a few people questioned him, he just stated he had a retake after everyone had passed. One person, Shikamaru Nara, highly doubted that but thought it too troublesome to ask.

"Alright kids, quiet down, team selections begin now." Iruka said before pulling out a sheet of paper. "team seven will be Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Sparda, Team eight will be Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka, team nine is still in rotation from last year, team ten is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi, you are all to wait for your sensei to arrive." Naruto sighed, he was on the team with a fan girl and a brooding Uchiha, the only thing to complete the shittiest team ever would be a late, perverted, irresponsible sensei. After about thirty minutes all teams except team seven were gone, at an hour and a half after all the teams were gone Naruto was seriously mad, at one hour and fourty five minutes Naruto was setting up a trap for their extremely late sensei.

At hour two their sensei walked in, a chalk board eraser hit him and triggered a second trap, which launched a fuuma shuriken at the man, right as the large shuriken he reached out and caught it.

"Impressive, but not quite good enough." their sensei, a man with a mask covering from his nose down, and his head band covering his left eye, said "Now everyone up to the roof top."

Once the entire team got to the roof their sensei spoke.

"Alright, introductions, tell us your name, likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, and hobbies."

"You start ya late ass perv." Naruto said, pointing his sword directly at their teacher's book.

"Alright, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I like things, I dislike things, I have dreams, and I have hobbies." Kakashi said, Naruto and the other two sweat dropped.

"I'll start this show off then. My name is Naruto Sparda, my father is Dante Sparda, I like my dad, strawberry sundaes, ramen, training, strawberry sundaes, the girl at the sundae stand near my house, and my friends. I dislike the bounty on Itachi Uchiha's head, the three minutes it takes to cook ramen, and the fact only one shop in all of Konoha sells strawberry sundaes. My goal is to become either an ANBU hunter nin or a kage. My hobbies are training and meditating." Naruto said as he leaned against his sword, which he had stabbed into the ground when he had gotten to the roof. Kakashi nodded and pointed to the pink haired girl beside him.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, I like Sasuke-kun, flowers, and varous other things. I hate Naruto. My dream is to marry Sasuke, and my hobbies are Sasuke.

"The feelings mutual, Haruno." Naruto said before the brooding Uchiha spoke up.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like very little, I dislike alot of things, my dream, no my reason for living, is to kill a certain man." Sasuke said, Naruto grinned.

"Sadly, Uchiha, Itachi's head will be MINE." Naruto said, Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Over my dead body." Sasuke grunted out, Naruto pulled his sword off his back and pointed the tip at Sasuke's throat.

"One move from me and your dead." Naruto said, Sakura was about to intervene but Naruto pulled a kunai out and aimed it at her, "Haruno this is between me and Sasuke." Sakura glared and looked ready to pummel Naruto.

"Alright you three, cut it out. Now, Naruto, why do you not like the bounty on Itachi Uchiha?" Kakashi asked, Naruto grinned a bit,

"My dad and I have seen almost double the amount of the bounty on Itachi, sadly one of those was a B-rank missing nin." Naruto said, Kakashi raised an eyebrow as Naruto pulled out wanted posters with high amounts of money.

"Impressive." Kakashi said, looking over a few of the posters, some of them having nearly a million ryo for their heads, one had an amount of four hundred million ryo.

"Yeah, I'm impressed with your bounty by the way, for your head an old man in Suna was willing to pay nearly thirty milion for you, unless your left eye was taken out then only fifteen." Kakashi's visible eye widened like a dinner plate.

"Why so much?" Kakashi asked, Naruto bit his lip in thought.

"Something about the son of the White Fang breaking his, the old man's, best creation." Kakashi sweat dropped.

"I figured it would be something like that." Kakashi said before focusing his attention to all of the genin "Well meet at training ground three tomorrow at seven sharp, lateness will not be accepted." Kakashi said before vanishing in a poof of smoke

A bit early but chapter end

* * *

I thought about writing until the story, not counting disclaimer and Author notes, about seven thousand words but decided agaisnt it. For now all my first chapters will be between two and five thousand words

(1) The swod in question in Vendetta. From Devil may cry 2

(2) The coin and engraving in question, the coin is the one from DMC 2, the double sided one, the engraving on it is of Trish from the DMC series.


	2. Chapter 2

I own not Naruto nor Devil May Cry. Isaribi will be Naruto's first girl in the harem, it was very close so I flipped a coin it wound up heads, so Isaribi won by a flip.

* * *

_"Yeah, I'm impressed with your bounty by the way, for your head an old man in Suna was willing to pay nearly thirty milion for you, unless your left eye was taken out then only fifteen." Kakashi's visible eye widened like a dinner plate._

_"Why so much?" Kakashi asked, Naruto bit his lip in thought._

_"Something about the son of the White Fang breaking his, the old man's, best creation." Kakashi sweat dropped._

_"I figured it would be something like that." Kakashi said before focusing his attention to all of the genin "Well meet at training ground three tomorrow at seven sharp, lateness will not be accepted." Kakashi said before vanishing in a poof of smoke_

Later that night, Naruto and Dante were sparring, Dante using Vendetta, while Naruto used his icy blue sword.

"So, Naruto, has the sword told you it's name yet?" Dante asked as he evaded a slash from Naruto.

"Yeah, Frost." Naruto said as he leaped into the air and his body began glowing a faint orange and he Devil triggered into his Blond nine tailed fox form, his two wings not present at the moment, he put his hand out in front of him and a blizzard shot forth, freezing Dante to where he was standing, a moment later, Dante went into his Devil Trigger form and took to the sky and threw Vendetta, it just barely missed Naruto, who grabbed it and slung it to the ground, it went straight to the hilt. "I win, dad." Naruto said as he landed on the ground and deactivated his Devil Trigger. "You have to pay for sundaes this time ha ha!" Naruto shouted, Dante grinnd as the two walked to the sundae shop and sat down, the girl at the shop got their orders and raised a slight issue.

"I know how much you two love my family's sundae shop, but due to some, issues, we have to close up and move to a new town." Naruto and Dante stood up and walked towards the entrance before turning around and falling to their knees and looking to the ceiling.

"WHY!!" the two bounty hunters shouted in perfect unison, the girl chuckled a little bit but sighed.

"Well, the reason why is because with you two ordering so much, we can't get enough materials, and a recent bandit raid has all but destroyed any chance of getting any materials for a few months or so." Naruto and Dante both had fire in their eyes as they asked where the camp was, and after being told they flew, literally, to the place of the camp and pulled out separate bingo books, Naruto's book was special made with a fox on the front, while Dante's had the image of the lady that was on his coin, every bandit in the camp had a bounty on his head, Naruto and Dante began laughing as they walked in, putting a henge over themselves to appear like bandits.

"Woohoo, we got some new recruits boss!" an obviously drunken bandit shouted, Naruto recognized this one, fifty thousand Ryo for his head, the apparent boss looked at the two and somehow dispersed their henges.

"Fool, they were Shinobi!!" the boss shouted a moment before his body froze into a block of ice, Naruto's sword through his chest, dante laughed a bit before Devil triggering, Naruto did the same after killing a few more bandits, within a total of five minutes every bandit was either dead, knocked out, or had their limbs severed. After they finished Dante and Naruto slashed all of their heads off and sealed each one in a different scroll. After that, the two, still in their Devil trigger mode, flew back to Konoha and told the sundae shop girl the bandits were taken care of, to which she profusely thanked them.

The next day Naruto and his team met at the training grounds Kakashi told them to go to, training ground three, at seven, Kakashi was no where to be seen, and wasn't seen for another two hours. Once he arrived Sakura shouted that he was late, Kakashi made up an obvious lie and pulled out two bells, three bento, and a timer.

"At noon this timer will go off, whoever has a bell will get to eat, whoever doesn't is tied to a post." Kakashi said, Naruto reached for his sword and vanished, Kakashi got into a defensive stance but nothing came. "Alright you two, go." Kakashi said as he vanished from sight, he reappeared near a river and pulled an orange book out and began reading, Naruto made a clone to go over and talk to Kakashi. "Your a bit, off."

"No, I'm a Shadow clone, the real me just wanted to say your a bit behind on the times old man, we have the newest edition of Icha Icha paradise." Kakashi's visible eye widened. "We will trade it for a bell, no strings attached." The clone vanished and reappeared with a book in his hand. Kakashi but a bell in the clones hand and reached for the book, only to be surprised as the book changed, revealing Sasuke, who punched Kakashi hard while the Naruto clone unhenged into Sakura, who quickly took the bell. "When did you three even make the plan?" Kakashi asked, Naruto jumped down and grinned.

"Well the first one to talk to ya was a clone, we waited and plotted until we found your weakness, in this case the Icha Icha book, by the way the newest edition isn't out yet." Naruto said, Sasuke and Sakura looked confused, they had no IDEA what the series was.

"Well, hell. I can't think of anything to say other than, congratulations Team Seven, meet here tomorrow at the same time as today and we will begin missions." Kakashi said as he vanished in a poof of smoke, Sasuke left with Sakura hanging on his arm, Naruto stretched before being alerted to someone.

"Whose there?" Naruto asked loudly, the person hiding walked out, a blue trench coat on, his silver hair slicked back and a katana strapped to his side. "Hey Verg, long time no see. you seen your brother yet?" Naruto asked, Vergil looked at Naruto with a bit of rage before charging him, unaware of Naruto's devil trigger. Once Vergil was right in front of Naruto, he Devil triggered and blocked the katana with some problems.

"So, you ahve a devil inside of you after all, blondy." Vergil said as he sheathed his katana and faced Naruto.

"So, old man, you got any news for me?" Naruto asked, Vergil glared a bit at the old man remark, but ignored it for the time being, there was something important.

"Yes, I have a good bit of info for you. The first part is a new village has come into being, it's called Otogakure, the second part of my news is that the leader is none other than Orochimaru, the final bit is that a group of S Class nuke nins are after the bijiou, meaning you are in danger. They wear black cloaks with red clouds on them, here is a list with the known members of the group." Vergil said, Naruto looked at the paper and then looked shocked, he would have to report to Sarurobi about this

"Good to know all this, any news from my other spies, Jirobu, Tayuya, Sakon and his brother Ukon, or Zaku?" Naruto asked, Vergil nodded.

"All five have 'joined' Otogakure, all of them but Zaku has received the cursed seal, but I managed to make it where the damnable thing doesn't hurt their humanity." Vergil said, Naruto nodded.

"Alright, what about Jiraiya, any ideas on where that old fart may be?" Vergil nodded.

"Yeah, a bath house spying on a woman." Naruto sweat dropped a bit, a poof of smoke beside naruto revealed Dante, who greeted his brother.

"Yo bro, I see ya found Naruto." Dante said, Vergil nodded.

"I asked Iruka-san where Naruto was, simplicity." Vergil said before turning and facing north. "Later you two, try not getting into more crap than you can handle, Vergil out." Vergily said as he jumped into the air and vanished in a blur.

"Alright brat, I'm heading back home." Dante said, Naruto nodded and vanished towards the Hokage's office.

At the desk a secretary was filing her nails and glaring at the approaching form of Naruto.

"Look, you little demon, Sarutobi-sama doesn't have time for the likes of you, plus even if I was to let you in, which i'm not, but if I was, he is in a meeting with all the jounin senseis of the village." Naruto shrugged and busted the door in, walked right past Kakashi and slammed his palms onto Sarutobi's desk.

"Old man, we need to talk, NOW!" Naruto shouted, Sarutobi nodded, signaling for the blond to continue, the jounins were abobut to leave but naruto motioned for them to stay put. "One of my spies has gotten some very interesting information. Firsto ff a new village has been foudned, Otogakure," Sarutobi nodded, knowing the village had been founded recently. "the founder is the snake fag Orochimaru." everyone in the room looked at the boy as if he was insane.

"Which spy was it Naruto?" Sarutobi asked.

"My uncle, Vergil." Sarutobi cursed out loud, shocking a few of the jounin and Naruto.

"Why so worried Sarutobi-sama, what if the spy lied?" a random jounin in the room said.

"Vergil can't lie. Despite beng like Dante Sparda, to even utter one lie to someone he 'cares' for is, well, as impossible as an evil organization coming after bijou." Naruto grinned sheepishly

"Uhh, use a different metaphor please." Naruto said, Sarutobi slapped his hands to his face. "The second bit, an evil organization, Akatsuki, is after the bijou to kill everyone, they wear black cloaks with red clouds on them. The main roster is Srank nins. Akasuna no Sasori, Hoshigaki Kisame, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Uchiha Itachi, Pein, and a female named Konan, each of these are S-ranked. I know a little bit about Pein, he thinks of himself as a god, he was some wierd doujutsu." Naruto said, Sarutobi soaked all this in and sighed.

"Alright Naruto, when you see Vergil next, see if he has any information on ANY of their abilities." Sarutobi said, Naruto nodded "Now go home and rest, you deserve it." Naruto nodded and vanished, a window breaking as he jumped through it.

Back at the Devil May Cry, Dante was eating a slice of pizza and waiting for Naruto to get back, once he did, Vendetta was drawn and the two walked outside to have a friendly little spar.

"Alright, dad, rules this time, since I won the last spar, are as follows: Devil trigger is allowed for a maximum of five minutes, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, or genjutsu are forbidden, the only form of attack is to be done by our swords." Dante nodded to the terms and rushed in, only for Naruto to block with Frost, and the Vendetta began freezing. "I've just about got it, alright Frost, let's show him what we got!" Naruto shouted as he Devil triggered and flew high into the sky, taking only a minute and a half, suddenly the skies turned grey, and snowflakes began falling all around Konoha, except where the sparring groudns was, instead huge icicles began falling towards te grounds dante had to be nimble, and managed to dodge every single icicle, but was shocked when Naruto appeared in one of them and slashed out at him, and while not cutting managed to freeze his legs in a block of ice. "I win, again." Naruto said before Dante devil triggered and sent Naruto flying through the icicles from the sudden activation.

"Actually, Chibi Gaki, I win." Dante said as he fell to the ground and fell asleep.

Miles away Vergil was sitting atop a mountain, waiting for something.

"Vergil-sama, I'm here." a voice said and a male with matted brown hair walked up, a girl being dragged behind him, chakra seals binding her chakra and hand cuffs, her eyes were open, revealing cat like eyes, another girl was being dragged on the other side of him, parts of her skin were covered in scales, Vergil was mad and it showed, his regular impassiveness was gone.

"Why do you have those two girls with you?" Vergil asked, the man grinned.

"I'll tell you after I relay this message to you. I've been found out and you must now die." the man said. "As for the girls, once I kill you I plan on raping them." once the man said that, his head was disconnected from his body.

"As for you two, I have no idea how to remove chakra seals, so instead I will take you to a place where you will be safe." Vergil said as he picked the two girls up and took off running at incredible speeds towards Konoha.

Vergil arrived at the Devil May Cry to see both Dante and Naruto sleeping in their sparring fields.

"Look, you two, don't let their idiocy fool you, well the younger one at least. the blonde knows someone who can get rid of those seals without looking." Vergil said, but the two girls didn't look any happier until Vergil released them from their bounds and woke his brother and nephew. "You two bakas get up and introduce yourselves to these young ladies." Naruto and Dante both shot up and struck poses, attempting to seem romantic.

"I'm Naruto, nice to meet ya." the blonde said to the girl with scales, who blushed a bit and edged away/

"and I'm Dante." Dante said as he looked at the cat like girl, who sent him flying into the ground.

"Scum like you don't interest me in any form." the girl said, Naruto looked at her and smiled slightly.

"I could say the same bout you, Kitty cat." Naruto said, causing the girl to blush slightly.

"My name is Yugito Nii, and it's a displeasure to meet you." Naruto shruged and turned his attention back to the other girl.

"Whats your name?" Naruto asked as the girl began edging away again.

"Isaribi." Naruto nodded and noticed something on both girls.

"I can smell fear on you, and I can tell your a shinobi Yugito, where are the chakra suppression seals?" Naruto asked, both girls looked taken back, only by looking he could tell that, they rolled their sleeves up where an intricate seal was present. "Child's play to me, just cut your palms and make a circle around the seals while I prepare." Naruto told the two, who did as told and Naruto pressed his index and middle finger on each seal, the seals reacted violently and delivered a nasty shock to Naruto, who stood up after the shock and Devil Triggered and repeated the process, the pain not even phasing him, after a few moments the seals faded away and Naruto came out of his Devil Trigger form and fell backwards, slightly worn out, once he stood back up he dragged Vergil to another part of the field. "Do you have any new information I need to know about? And do you know any of thea bilities of the Akatstuki's main roster?" Vergil nodded to both.

"My spy in Iwa has died by my hand, he was foudn out and was trying to save his own hide by taking my head in, also my spy in Suna has told me a boy around your age has had Shukaku, the sand devil, sealed inside him. As for the techniques, Deidara has mouths in the palms of his hand, Sasori is a living puppet, Kisame has a sentient sword that drains chakra, Itachi has the Sharingan, Pein has six bodies, Konan can turn herself into paper, Zetsu I'm not sure about, Hidan is immortal, and Kakuzu has five hearts and uses thread as his main weapon." Vergil said, Naruto nodded and pulled out a scroll and wrote all the new info down, he then made a shadow clone to deliver the scroll to the Hokage.

"Anything else?" Vergil nodded sullenly.

"I found Jiraiya, he is on his way back to Konoha, and should be back tomorrow, said something about 'Stupid bounty hunters always wanting to ruin my fun' Vergil said, Naruto nodded and turned to the girls.

"Well girls..."

* * *

Cliffhung


End file.
